


Subservience

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel (Meg Masters/Castiel) - NSFW - Dom!Meg and Sub!Cas - One shot - Meg takes the reigns and offers up more than what she and Castiel typically have for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservience

Castiel bit down hard on the leather strap in his mouth and shook the chains around his wrists as Meg repeatedly slapped him across his already reddened ass with the stiff riding crop. "I told you you were gonna get what you deserved, Feathers."

She slapped him again, this time eliciting a pained grunt from the angel. Smiling, she grabbed him by the chin and made him look into her eyes as she grabbed his cock, jerking him hard and quickly.

She kept up the furious pace, watching his face redden, and her smile grew even wider when his chest began to tighten just as she stopped, knowing she stopped a certain orgasm."What's wrong? Can't get your rocks off? Bet I could help with that," Meg mused as she circled Cas and broke the chains holding him up, sending him falling to his hands and knees on the ground. Lifting one of her black boots and pressing into his ass cheek, she adjusted the purple strap on she wore. "Table. Now."

Cas looked back at her and his eyes opened wide, examining her in the leathery get up before crawling to the dining room table under her glare, chains jingling with each movement. When he finally got to where she commanded, he placed his hands on the table and arched his scarred ass in the air, waiting. Before he could get his reward, however, Meg grabbed his hair and yanked his head back violently, resting her face close to his ear. "Magic words."

"Please, Meg. Just fuck me, please! You've had me up there for hours!" His reaction was more wordy than she wanted, and was met with another whack across his ass. Groaning, the angel recoiled slightly, resisting the urge to just grab his cock right then and there. "Try that again." Meg whispered, readying the crop for another hit.

"Please, Meg. Please just fuck me…" Castiel's voice shook in anticipation, hoping that his response was sufficient this time.

Meg nodded, whispering "That's a very good boy" before applying lube to the purple dong until it glistened in the light of the chandelier above them. When she finished, she wiped her slippery hands on Castiel's back and gripped his ass with both hands before sliding inside of him, eliciting the groan of a man in the middle of a struggle between pain and utter pleasure. "What? Can't take it? Want me to stop?" Meg teased.

Meg began to pull out, but Castiel tried to force it back in, backing his ass up desperately. "No…please. Don't stop." Meg watched her little hungry angel and slid the riding crop down his back, making little loops and turns as she went. When she was sufficiently entertained by his needy antics she thrust inside of the angel, positively delighted by the shocked gasp of hurt and desire.

Throwing the crop to the side, she began to slap Castiel's bright red ass with her hands now, watching it shake as she continued to fuck him. His gasps became sweaty, stressed screams as she pounded his ass further into submission. He managed to sputter, "Meg…May I? Please?" and she pretended she didn't hear him as her grip on his ass tightened and her strokes began to quicken in pace.

"Please….Please?!" Castiel was already half past desperate, but he knew she was deliberately ignoring him and, although she was giving him just as good as he often gave her, he was starting to ache in one specific place. "Meg…I need to come….please." Rolling her eyes, Meg gave a little slap to Castiel's right hand and he gratefully pushed himself up from the table with one hand and tended to his aching cock with the other.

Meg continued pounding Castiel's tightened vessel's asshole and, combined with his jerking, it didn't take long for the angel to come, spilling on the floor underneath the table and shuddering in shock. The demon grinned, sliding out of him and giving him a gentle squeeze on his sore cheek. Circling the table he rested his sweaty face on, she propped her elbows up and stared at him lovingly. "That wasn't so bad. You're getting better at not crying afterward."

"I only do that because I am overwhelmed with admiration."

"Sure. We'll go with that."


End file.
